


Well Damn

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: The story of how the secret meetings between Castiel and Eileen began, or in other words how the boys each found out the other was finally happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the facebook group known as Destiel Forever, where the inspiration for this came from, a picture of a tumblr post (credit: thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com)

It was a relatively normal night at the Bunker, Sam sat in his usual chair in the study reading glasses perched on his nose and his head buried in a book, Dean was either in his room cleaning his knives or guns or in the kitchen eating the entire fridge again Sam wasn’t sure which. He was just about to put the book down and call it a night when he finally noticed Dean walking up the stairs to the door, keys in hand, whistling a cheery tune the tale tell sign that he got a text from Castiel togo meet him somewhere.

“You going to meet up with Cas?” Sam asked nose still in the book hiding his small smirk from his older brother. 

“Yeah, going to grab a bite to eat and hit the internet, see if we can’t get anything at all on Kelly Kline”. Dean answered him, spinning his keyring on his finger, a sure sign that he was nervous about Sam questioning him. Sam nodded and brought the book closer to his eyes, the smirk still on face thankfully hidden behind the novel. 

Dean left soon after that, with a shout to not wait up given to Sam, who told him not to worry and to stay out as long as he needed. It was no secret to anyone with eyes, that his brother was in love with Castiel, and vice versa but Dean wasn’t ready for everyone to know so Sam kept his mouth shut, this was delicate after all. 

Hours went by with no sound but the sound of Sam turning pages and his light breaths, the sound of his phone chiming that he got a text broke his concentration, he sighed and placed his bookmark in the spine of the book and on the table before grabbing his phone and looking at the message, it was from Eileen and Sam couldn’t help the smile the smile that erupted from his lips, Dean wasn’t the only hiding a secret relationship, although for different reasons, Sam didn’t care what his brother thought of him dating, he just didn’t want to get his hopes up just for Eileen to die like everyone else he’s ever loved. 

The message was simple just “Hey Sam, Dean home?” Sam smiled wider, if that was even possible, Eileen thought the same as he did, the relationship was new, she didn’t want to jinx it. Sam typed back a quick reply that no, Dean had just left to go meet up with Castiel. Sam had just put down his phone and went to pick up his book when a loud knock sounded at the door, Sam sighed and got up, climbed the stairs two a time, and opened the door. He was greeted with Eileen’s smiling face a bag in flung over her shoulder. 

She signed with the empty hand, “Mind if I stay here for little bit?” She sounded like she was on the brink of tears, still, Sam knew better than anyone maybe, that your first human kill never really left you no matter what the reason was. He knew she still blamed herself, even after escaping to Ireland for a few weeks. 

“Of course not”. Sam told her with a chuckle. He took her bag and walked down the stairs as she followed, Sam set the bag on the table and went to grab a couple beers from the mini fridge that Dean bought because “sometimes Sammy I’m in my zone and if I get up it’ll break the streak”. He handed one to the woman beside him and she took it gratefully popping the cap and gulping down the contents for a few seconds. 

They sat and talked for a while, mostly catching up about what had been going on since she left and what she learned while in Ireland, before Sam knew it they were kissing easily falling into old habits as he picked her up and led her to his room. 

Sam gently laid Eileen on her back on the bed before taking off his glasses folding the ear pieces and placing them on the table,he kissed her again before taking off his shirt and climbing on top of her they kissed both happy to drag this out, missing the feel of each other. Eileen took her shirt off before moving to Sam’s pants. Sam groaned in anticipation, he lifted her up slightly and unclasped her bra. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, their sign during times like this for him to stop. 

Sam lifted his head and looked into her eyes, “Do you have anything?” She asked him breathlessly. Sam nodded and opened the nightstand drawer and ripping a condom apart from the rest. She took it from him before meeting his eyes again, her eyes silently asking if it was ok. Sam nodded with a smile. Sam moved down to her pants and slipped them off. He went back up to her breasts and took one in his mouth sucking gently and relishing in the sound that it brought from the petite girl underneath him. He moved down her stomach kissing every inch before mouthing at the fabric of Eileen’s underwear, her fingers moving to his hair tangling themselves in it. 

Sam sat up and removed her underwear before tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom onto his dick, he lined himself up and looked into Eileen’s eyes asking her one time if this was okay, he was nothing if not a gentleman, she nodded before silently moving down urging him forward. Sam sunk into her heat, slowly thrusting his hips before taking her legs and wrapping them around his neck to allow him a better angle. 

Sam came first, Eileen’s name on his lips, Eileen followed soon after him. Sam rolled off the condom tied it off and put it in the garbage in the bathroom. They both fell asleep soon after. 

  
  


Dean and Castiel had a fight a couple days ago, so when Castiel texted Dean asking him to meet him for dinner, even though Castiel didn’t eat. Dean knew that they were going to have a chick flick moment., but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Castiel was the first to apologize, “Dean, I’m sorry that I disappeared so long, I didn’t mean to worry you” He told him seriously. Dean nodded, glad that hadn’t sat there in uncomfortable silence for so long. They sat and talked more, about Mary, the Men of Letters, Kelly, Lucifer, everything. Soon they found themselves in the backseat of Baby limbs tangled together, showing how sorry they really were in the only way that they both understood. 

They returned to the Bunker hours later, the rooms quiet, the only thing different than when Dean left earlier was the new bag sitting on the table.Dean was too tired to ask many questions though and went to his room, Castiel trailing behind him. 

“Cas, we talked about this, you have your own room ya know?” Dean told him half heartedly in all honesty he rather Castiel stay with him, hell he’d rather burst into Sam’s room and declare for the whole world to know that he was in love with Castiel, a man, and he didn’t give one single fuck about what he thought, but Dean wasn’t that brave so his walls stayed high and strong. 

“I will retire there after your asleep, and I know you aren’t having any nightmares”. Castiel told him, the same he told him everytime he stayed over. Dean nodded in defeat and changed his clothes, handing Castiel the battered old Led Zeppelin shirt he liked wearing around Dean’s room. 

Castiel watched as Dean slept, long past the time he told Dean he would. It marveled him how humans could be such vicious creatures, and yet when asleep look so innocent. He wanted to grab the book Sam had let him read some of when he was here last, and concluded he would just get up and get it, seeing as he couldn’t use his powers in the Bunker. He carefully opened the door and slipped out, only to bump into Eileen, in Sam’s FBI button up slipping out the same as him. 

Castiel squinted at her not recognizing her before asking in a hushed tone, “Who are you?” He had a defensive edge to his voice. 

“I’m Eileen, you must be Castiel”. She told him, at the sound of her voice Castiel softened, this was the deaf hunter that Dean was telling him about, Sam’s crush. 

“Apologies, I didn’t realize you were deaf”. Castiel told her, he motioned for the study and she nodded. 

“It’s fine, happened when I was young, a banshee”. She explained, Castiel nodded in understanding. 

They began signing back and forth about everything, the Winchesters and their complete ignorance about anything to do with feelings, food, drinks, monsters, hunting, and finally what happened with Mick and Rawlings. 

“You don’t need to feel bad about that, it was not your fault, Dagon is a slimy demon who’s difficult to kill. You couldn’t have known that at the time the bullet flew she would disappear”. Castiel signed to her with sadness in his eyes. 

“I know, it’s just, we haven’t heard from Mick since then and the look in his eyes still haunts my dreams”. She signed to him, Castiel nodded in understanding. 

“I’ve made some mistakes, everyone in this house has, and they may haunt you at first but you’ll realize, that everything happens for a reason, and yes it’s not going to leave, that’s what separates us from the monsters, but it will lessen.” Castiel sighed slowly, making sure the words stuck. Eileen nodded her agreement, and yawned. “Go back to bed, try and get some good sleep”. Castiel told her out loud. She stood and walked back to the room and Castiel did the same, not caring what Dean said in the morning knowing that he wanted him there. 

They continued like that for weeks, coming out of their boyfriends rooms to talk about life, and everything in entailed. Usually it was just them, then a guilty looking Mary Winchester joined them, refusing to talk about what was wrong, Castiel however saw that whenever her phone rang she didn’t answer it so he knew it was about a man. 

One night in the middle of one of their talks, Mary not there, Dean and Sam stumbled into the study the mumbled greeting to each other before stopping and turning around. 

“Hey Cas” Sam said, not curious as to why he was there, he was back to being a regular fixture in the Bunker again, more curious as to why he was wearing Dean’s shirt. 

“Hello Sam” Castiel replied not in the least bit fazed. Dean however was red, as red as a fire truck to be exact. 

“Dean, why is he wearing your shirt?” Sam asked his brother, knowing the answer but finally glad that Dean would admit it. 

“Why is Eileen wearing yours?” Dean turned back on him. This time it was Sam that turned red. 

“Because we had sex”. Eileen spoke up, from the table, “We’ve been having sex for months”. She told him with a wide smile plastered on her face. 

Dean, and Sam’s mouths flopped open as they stared at her.  Sam recouped first and asked his question again. 

“Because I’m in love with Cas”. Dean said, everyone stopped, the room got dead quiet. Sam had never heard his brother use the L word before. Castiel didn’t know he felt like that, and Dean was more in shock that he just told his baby brother his most kept secret in the world, in his underwear. 

Finally Sam smiled, “ We all know Dean, we have eyes”. Sam then went over to Eileen and planted a kiss on her forehead before going back to his room, Eileen soon following. 

Castiel stood and crossed the room to where Dean was, “Just in case you know, I love you too assbutt”. Dean burst into laughter before kissing Castiel on his temple. 

“It was that easy the whole time huh?” Dean asked Castiel who nodded in agreement, “Well damn”. 


End file.
